Red Marble
by Bali Lali
Summary: AnakinxOC ] Elijah has lived on Tatooine her whole life as a slave with her step-brother and grandmother. When a group of customers walk into her owners shop, she is surprised to find a jedi, a droid, a princess, a gungan and a small padawan who goes by the name of Anakin.


I stretch my stiff limbs as the heat from the sun bores into my back. I shove aside another piece of scrap metal and rub my hands through my short black hair; "Uh...Womp Rat!" I wave my wrench around in front of the feral creature in front of me and flinch in disguist. It wasn't uncommon to see them around here but still, they weren't exactly beautiful. Its skin was stretched over its thin body; a long line of darker fur ran down its spine, the tip of its nose was a fleshy pink and white whiskers grew from either side, making it look ancient and starved. "Hey!" It's cracked, yellowed teeth clamp around the wrench before pulling it out of my fingers and scampering away to it's hollow. I jump over the chunks of metal, stinging pain running through where my skin made contact with the sun heated metal; and I dive, grabbing a hold of it's torso, "Gotcha!". I grab a hold of my wrench and yank it froms it's mouth, it scrambles out of my arms, seeking refuge under a pile of broken motors and I fasten my wrench back into my belt. A streak of black causes me to look up, a starship was streaking across the sky, the smoke from it's jet spewing grey across the otherwise blue sky. It looked expensive.

Maybe it belonged to a jedi? Or maybe one of the angels off the moon of lego?...or a sith.

Watto's shouts snap me out of my thought. I sigh, rubbing my neck before jogging through the junkyard towards the shop. _"What took you so long?" _He asks in an obviously annoyed tone; _"I was cleaning out the motors" _I reply in Tatooine's native language. My eye's turn to the customers. A tall man wearing respectable robes, a beautiful young woman, a Gungan, an astromech droid, and a boy, roughly about my age standing next to the woman. _"Man the shop whilst I show this man what he needs" _I shrug, _"I don't get a choice do I?" _He glares at me before flying off, I jump up and cross my legs on the counter. I put my chin in my hands and half smile at the woman, my mind wonders to the lady in the shop. "Are you an angel?" She looks at me in a small roll of surprise, amusment and shock.

"Pardon?" I lift my head up, putting my hands on my feet. "An angel" I say simply. "Apparently beautiful angels live on the lego moons and every now and then, they come down to Tatooine" She chuckles lightly and shakes her head. She really was beautiful enough to be an angel. She had flawless skin, a delicate figure and dark brown hair. "I am afraid you are mistaken" She smiles, "My name is Padme Amidala, this is our droid R2-D2 and this is my younger bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker" She gestures to the boy and I look at him, he wore a sand coloured tunic and pants; his hair was dirty blonde and he had a soft, curious face, he looked a little older then me. A lightsaber dangled from his belt. I hop down from the counter and walk over to Anakin; he was about an inch shorter then me "Haha! Your so small and cute!" I say grinning and ruffling his hair; much to his annoyance. Padme laughs, "Oh! and that's-" There is a loud bang and I spin around to see a DUM series droid wondering around the shop, smacking into several boxes and I watch as a specific box which I VERY WELL knew contained valuable breakables went flying into the air. "Hey!" I sprint across the shop, as the box began to descend I slide onto my knees and caught the box as it landed in my lap. I turn to the Gungan.

"Push the nose" The Gungun bends down to the droid and pokes the red symbol, the droid folds up before landing on the ground.

"And that would be Jar-Jar. I am terribly sorry" Padme apologizes and I shrug, picking up the box. "No problem, we've had worse. Name's Elijah; but my friend's call me Eli" I slip the box onto the counter as the boy looks at me curiously.

"And THAT is my collection" I turn to see Watto hover back into the main room of the shop,"Padme, Anakin, Jar Jar we are leaving" Jar Jar whines in sadness and I turn to Watto, _"Me too?"_. He looks at the few boxes still on the floor, _"After you clean up this mess" _And I let out a whoop of joy, doing a small jump before sprinting to pick up the other boxes.

* * *

I walk down the dirt paths of the town, my shoulder bag smacking against my hip as I walk; the coins in my bag making a soft _clink _sound as I moved. _"Hey, you going to pay for that?!" _I turn the corner and my eye's land on a gungan, which I soon recognize as the customer from this morning. I watch as he spits out the toagick which he'd been attempting to eat and it goes hurling into the open pub and land's in Sebulba's lunch.

Spraying him in food.

I stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully, but I stop when Sebulba begins to walk towards the gungan.

In one swift movement, Sebulba had climbed over the table and grabbed ahold of the toagick.

_"You scum! _

Jar-Jar looks around in confusion. "Who mesa?"

_"Is this your's?!" _

I watch as the gungan desperately tries to crawl to safety,ony to have another three from the pub surround him. "Why mesa always da one?" I sigh, walking up to him. "Because you're afraid" I shove past the creatures before standing between Sebulba and Jar-Jar; my hand's on my hips.

_"Careful Sebulba..This one's very connected"_

Sebulba looks at me in anger. _"Connected? Whada you mean, slave girl?"_

_"As in the Hutt...big time outlander, this one" _I say gesturing to Jar-Jar; I chuckle, "_I'd hate to see you diced before we race again_" I sneer. Sebulba walks past the gungan, coming uncomfortably close to me. "_Next time we race, slave, it will be the end of you!_" I gag as the foul smell of what he was eating hits me ten-fold. "_Don't be so sure, your breathe may well gas me out before you get the chance!" _Sebulba grabs a hold of my tunic and pulls me forward. "_If you weren't a slave I'd squash you!_" And he lets me go before turning away. _"__Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me" _I say sourly and turn back to the gungun, helping him to his feet. It was at this time hid friends arrived on scene, I turn to them "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba"

_"_Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten!" Jar Jar says in annoyance.

"Nevertheless" The tall man says. "The boy is right...you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend"

I shrug, "Don't mention it" Jar Jar shakes his head. "Mesa doen nutten!" I look up at him.

"Fear attreacts the fearful, he was trying to overcome hs fear by squashing you. Be less afraid"

"And that works for you?"

I look at Anakin in surprise, it was the first time I'd heard him speak, Padme seemed surprised as well. I smirk and shrug, "To a point" And I smile at him, to which he kindly returns the gesture.


End file.
